El reflejo del cazador
by tennyo destiny
Summary: [AU] Oneshot - Lemon (2 partes) [Editado] Aquel humano había escapado de la zona del harem, pero el demonio había decidido ir de cacería. Sus destinos terminarían por cruzarse en el lecho del deseo.


**Hola, este es mi primer fic aquí. Es un oneshot en universo alterno, lo dividi en 2 partes, la siguiente tendrá el Lemon xdd. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Aviso: "Diálogos**

**_ "Pensamientos"_ puestos en cursiva**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(1 parte)<strong>

Se considerase que el sol fulminaba el ambiente, con sus arduos cálidos rayos. Algunos pocos nubarrones cubrían una parte de la bóveda matutina, como si hubieran estado en una soberbia contemplación y ahora parecían disfrutar de un sendero repleto de obviedades. Las ráfagas del viento se levantaban en sutiles dosis de invisibilidad, con el olor del miedo, las emociones de la frustración y el desenfreno. En un claro que no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel paraje de hilera de árboles y hectáreas de pastizales de un tono verduzco, se observaba como un joven se tambaleaba, al intentar hacerse camino entre los montículos de tierra, hierbas y flores que se hallaban floreciendo por el frenesí de la primavera. Los tonos de luz indicaban que era un poco más de la hora del mediodía, y las tonalidades de sombra, crecían a través de todo el sendero natural en sutiles oscuridades, dejándose ver las amplias colinas y los bosques de coníferas, con una señal convincente.

Souichi, lanzaba largas bocanadas de aire por la intensa y larga caminata, mientras recogía las puntas de su largo sencillo kimono, deteniéndolo con sus grandes dedos. Sus orbes miel, adornados por el ligero ramillete de finas pestañas que se movían hacia su lado izquierdo, vislumbrando el campo abierto en el que ahora se encontraba, pero que daba hacia el largo boscaje lleno de espesura, que le permitió esconderse desde la mañana, tras su huida del castillo, después de que un grupo de guardias la persiguieran por el costado de las altas llanuras. Al instante, sus dedos sujetaron fuertemente el dobladillo algo deshilachado de la orilla de su vestimenta, que se encontraba de aspecto un poco roído, ya que se lograban ver, algunas manchas de tierra y de polvo en la superficie, además de que la parte de arriba de la tela, en esa área se notaba algo descubierta, por el marcado inicio de la piel de su amplio pecho con un toque levemente bronceado, pero tirando un poco más a la palidez.

Él cerró sus ojos unos segundos y siguió caminando hacia adelante, alejándose de todo. Su cabellera rubia ceniza caía sobre su espalda, en una larga cascada de aspecto salvaje y desajustado. A mitad de la parte de la coronilla de su cabello, unos pequeños abanicos de perfil metálico, con unos signos impresos en la extensión del ornamento. Los símbolos en el adorno, correspondían a diseños estilizados de minúsculas figuras de oso, que representaban la marca registrada del clan Kuma de la zona del Norte.

En un santiamén, realizo un movimiento hacia atrás con su mano derecha, para rozar la parte trasera de su cabeza, para hurgar la ubicación de cada uno de los adornos. Apretando su mandíbula, al rechinar sus dientes, de un modo decidido, los tomo con irritación, jalándolos con desesperación para quitarlos de las hebras de su cabello. A él, no le gustaba cargar consigo, objetos desatinadamente femeninos, que no iban con su inflexible personalidad, lo hacían ver como cualquier mujerzuela barata, y no se consideraría de ningún modo ser de esa calaña, él era un hombre bueno y derecho, por ningún motivo era homosexual, a diferencia de la opinión de esos youkais que lo mandaron a vestir de un modo femenil, causando una sensación de desagrado en el interior del muchacho, al no poder defenderse como hubiera querido en ese momento. Los ornamentos al ser liberados de su agarre, quedaron prendados en su palma, y en un arranque de ira desmedida, los terminó por arrojar con potencia hacia el suelo, quedando las decoraciones en medio del forraje verde.

Souichi recordó, que aquellos malditos demonios que no hacían más que buscar presas a las afueras de las aldeas en sus temporadas de lascivia, para capturarlas y llevarse a sus víctimas de cualquier sexo, ya sea hombre o mujer, a sus repugnantes harenes, para forzarlas y hacerles toda índole de sus enfermas perversiones. Los humanos siempre habían temido por su propia seguridad, aplicando sus tácticas de defensa ante los saqueos de ellos, pero resultando ineficaces a pesar de sus altos esfuerzos, que terminaban en una masacre, si los seres sobrenaturales se podían serios en la lucha, produciendo una tragedia en las familias que quedaban desoladas. En el caso contrario, había días en que los youkais solamente por diversión, llegaban a atemorizar a los aldeanos, para darle diversión a su aburrida existencia. Aquellas ideas, desfilaron por la mente del joven humano, que le produjeron una evidente señal del ceño fruncido, con un fuerte resoplido a través de su nariz y sus manos hechas un puño, a la vez que temblaba con una ira contenida, ante su captura desde hace dos días, pero ante todo, él logró escapar.

El rostro del joven estaba tenso y respiraba aún con estremecimiento por seguir moviéndose, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda, la parte de su frente sudorosa, para intentar calmarse y seguir su recorrido. Agarro de nuevo la tela y se subió el desigual dobladillo hasta encima de sus escuálidas rodillas. En sus pies aún tenía puesto irónicamente, unas sandalias de madera de modalidad barnizada, que le dificultaban moverse con agilidad, por lo que decidió descalzarse y emprender la corrida. Él sabía que el demonio de orbes verdes al que se lo presentaron, estaría enojado enormemente con él, porque a la mera ahora de verlo, Souichi mostró su hosca personalidad, expresándole un sinfín de insultos al aquel ser sobrenatural de una extraña cabellera azulina. Además sí lo podía definir de modo inconsciente, era un innegable escape cargado de desesperación, ya que no quería convertirse en carnada de deshecho de los perversos actos de esos demonios, porque él estaba decidido a sobrevivir.

Sumándole que en aquellos harenes, los demonios hacían valer sus fuertes postulados de autoridad, al obligar a los humanos a mantener la mirada baja, las emociones escondidas, además de salvaguardar las lágrimas para ellos mismos, para no causar repudio, según la ironía de los seres sobrenaturales; que siempre han pensado que las personas son solo seres débiles y frágiles, sin elemental importancia. El joven agitado, pasó de nuevo la mano por su rostro, para retener algunas aperladas gotas de sudor. Sus orbes volvieron a prestar atención, mientras seguía cruzando el llano, en lo que su cabello suelto se desvanecía detrás de él, ya que ciertamente siempre lo llevaba por costumbre en una coleta baja. De forma audaz, tomó la decisión de volverse a internar en la orilla del bosque, porque a miles de kilómetros, encontraría el paso que cruzaba hasta las montañas. Empezó a notar que sobre su cabeza, los arbustos a su alrededor empezaban a aumentar de espesor. Las líneas de la naturaleza y del destino, se tendrían que acoplar en un segmento del deseo innegado y de la libertad, nadie podría cambiarlo.

_**¿Me dejas un review?**_


End file.
